Eye of the Tiger
by Silent Uncle
Summary: Calvin has grown up and now attends K College, and his academics aren't the only things that have matured.


EYE OF THE TIGER

He was giving him that look again, "Hobbes old buddy, what are you thinking about?" Hobbes stroked his chest hair, chuckled lightly.

"Oh nothing," he purred. Calvin poured himself another glass of rosé.

"I know mom said I never should have brought you to college but this was the best decision of my life."

Hobbes thwacked his hard cock against the summer common reading, "are you sure I'm not distracting you?" Calvin laughed, flicking his blonde Justin Beiber-esque haircut out of his eyes.

"I'm too pretty to need to be smart. Ms. Wormwood told me that I could never succeed in life if I kept building those elaborate snowmen, but look who's in art school, BITCH."

"Yeah you are, baby." Hobbes smiled with all his teeth, laying back on the bed, stretching his hands behind his head. "Paint me like one of your French girls," he said, wrapping his orange furry paw abound his erect member.

"Always the jokester" Calvin chuckled, pulling his red and black striped shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor with a swish. Hobbes stopped him, putting his hind paw in the middle of Calvin's chest.

"Hey there tiger, you gotta work for daddy." In response, Calvin paused. _I have to be good for him tonight. It is, after all, our anniversary._ Without a word, Calvin blew a strand of his blonde locks from his eyes. He opened his mouth, a warm cavern, suckling on Hobbes' big toe, slurping with contentment. Hobbes leaned back with pleasure, letting out a deep rumble from behind the white patch of hair that adorned his chest.

Calvin looked up, a coy look on his face, "do you like that, Daddy? His voice muffled by the toe still hooked to the corner of his mouth. Calvin made his way up Hobbes' left leg, paying special attention to every black stripe. "Turn over," he whispered.

"What?"

"Turn over," he said, more forcefully this time. Hobbes obeyed. Calvin slowly began to stroke Hobbes' tail, feeling the plush fur underneath his calloused fingers. He blew on the tip, and Hobbes tensed as the cool blast of air ruffled the delicate fur. Calvin parted his supple lips and slowly inserted the tip of the tail into his mouth. Hobbes turned over his shoulder and watched.

He inhaled sharply, trying in vain to keep Calvin from knowing how much this affected him. "Careful boy, save room for dessert."

"I'm always hungry," Calvin quipped. He removed the tail from his mouth, smoothing the saliva-covered hairs down as he went. Once he was finished, he delicately removed a single white hair from his mouth. He tickled Hobbes' ear with it, making it twitch. They plugged in the twinkle lights above Calvin's dorm bed, turning off the harsh fluorescents. The amber shadows made lines under Hobbes' long, erect whiskers. He kissed Calvin's forehead lightly.

"Wait a second, I have a surprise for you." Calvin rushed to the bathroom, almost tripping over his discarded t-shirt lying on the ground. Inside the bathroom, he closed the door quietly, leaning against the frame, letting out a soft sigh. He had been waiting to do this since Community Reflection. He retrieved it from the cupboard under the counter and slipped it on. The spandex snagged on his bulge as he pulled it up to his neck. He opened the door, presenting himself. Hobbes gasped.

"Spaceman Spiff?!"

"That's Spaceman _Stiff_ , to you."

Calvin noticed Hobbes' salute rise from half-mast to full sail. The game was on.

"Probe me like one of your aliens."

"I'm more interested in exploration of black holes, and I hear that this galaxy has one that's of a particular quality."

"Then by all means, blast me off."

Calvin moonwalked to the bed, leaving a milky way already in his suit. Hobbes unsheathed a single claw, slitting Calvin's suit down his spine from the nape of his porcelain neck to the dimples just above his full moon. There he paused, taking in the splendor of the galaxy that lay before him. Calvin braced himself.

"Five, four, three, two, one." And with a swift pounce, Hobbes penetrated the eye of the tiger.

Calvin winced. Was it pain? Or was it unabashed pleasure? He had waited for this moment since his 8am. The anticipation had almost killed him. Now his body writhed in ecstasy as the supernova of orgasm exploded behind his eyelids.

Hobbes snarled with an animalistic hunger. Using his tail as a whip, he thrashed Calvin's acne-scarred back. They howled in unison. Hobbes released his grip on Calvin's hips, ripples of warm feline essence painting Calvin's back with stipes just like his own.

Just then, the door flew open.

"God, Calvin, again?!" His roommate's face displayed a mix of disappointment and disgust as he stared at Calvin's naked body clutching a jizz-stiff stuffed animal.

Later that night, as the pair was falling asleep together nestled in the tiny twin XL, Calvin turned his chin upwards to look into the eyes of his best friend and now lover, "Hobbes, old buddy, let's go have another adventure."

END


End file.
